A search engine is a tool that identifies data items in a data source based on a data search query that may be entered by a user. The search engine uses different tokens in the search query (such as words or phrases) to identify data items that are of interest to the user. Sometimes a search engine returns search results that include too many or not enough data items because the data search query is too broad or narrow, respectively.